Melissa Jackson
Melissa Jackson was the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Tuvalu, the first season of Survivor (U.S.). Gameplay Melissa began the game on the Fakai Fou tribe, which was indeed very bad in challenges. She was immediately targeted after fellow tribe mate Nathaniel Jones showed a fake hidden immunity idol, thus causing her to receive 2 votes at the first tribal council. She immediately after the tribal formed an alliance with Jack Morrison, an industrial engineer. Thanks to her manipulating skills, she was able to get Dan Mitchell into the alliance and thus voted off Vanessa Carson. The Fakai Fou tribe won the immunity challenge the following day. On Day 10 Melissa was surprised to see that there would be a tribe swap. Melissa stayed on the Fakai Fou tribe with enemy Sarah-Lee Garcia. Her and Sarah-Lee were forced into an alliance as the other 3 on the tribe of 5 were targeting them. Melissa lied to the majority alliance that she had an advantage that could send their tribe to rocks if she wanted them to. Melissa's tribe won the next 3 immunity challenges. Melissa found the immunity idol and played it at the sixth tribal council where she negated 3 votes against herself and eliminated Brittany Zoe in a 2-0 vote. Melissa's tribe won the next 3 immunity challenges, and Melissa made it to the tribe merge. She immediately formed an alliance with Dan Mitchell, Sarah-Lee Garcia, Bill Jonas, and Frank Emerson because Frank was in possession of the hidden immunity idol. Frank noticed that the 5 original Lolou had been talking a lot. Frank played the idol for Dan at the first merge tribal, and Dan negated the 5 votes from the Lolou alliance. Thus, the alliance of 4 voted off Danni Evans, the leader of the Lolou alliance. The alliances were clear: 4 vs. 4. Melissa became suspicious of ally Sarah-Lee Garcia because she had been talking with the Lolou 4 a lot. Sarah-Lee won immunity that day, and flipped and voted out Melissa's ally, Dan Carson. The following tribal, Melissa managed to sway Noah Otto and Stan into blindsiding Sarah-Lee. Melissa was unable to keep that momentum going with Noah and Stan because Jacklyn Larson was keeping them in line. The Lolou 3 wanted to vote for Melissa and Melissa's Alliance wanted Jacklyn out. Melissa's alliance and the Lolou alliance battled it out in the Final 6 tribal and went to rocks. Frank was eliminated due to bad luck. Bill and Melissa thought it was the end, but Melissa found the hidden immunity idol and played it for herself at the Final 5 tribal council, blindsiding Noah. At the following tribal council, Jacklyn Larson had immunity, which means Melissa and Bill had to vote for Stan. Jacklyn and Stan voted for Melissa. Thus, Melissa and Stan went to firemaking. Melissa won, eliminating Stan Kasha. Melissa won the final immunity on Day 38, because it was a final 2 season. Melissa stuck to her alliance and voted off Jacklyn Larson thus putting her and Bill into the final 2. But, Melissa had one more decision to make. She had to vote off a juror. She voted off Danni Evans, because she knew Danni would be bitter. On Day 39, Melissa and Bill enjoyed a great breakfast. In the final tribal council, Melissa adressed that she had been the ringleader since the final 5. The jury ultimately agreed and Melissa won the season 6-3. Voting History '(Episode 13) ' Melissa voted for Jacklyn twice because there was a tie and a revote. Jacklyn, Stan, and Noah all voted for Melissa twice, because there was a tie and a revote.